Hakkyo Oni
by Squiduck139
Summary: This a story based off of Ao Oni


Hakkyo Oni

The mansion

The story begins with Bak Eun-hyeok waking up in the morning. There's a knock on his front door, and he opens it to find his three friends. He seems surprised at their arrival, having forgotten the group's prior arrangements. The three friends are disappointed at this, and Woo Jae-seok reminds Eun-hyeok that he promised they could all go explore the ruins that morning. Lee Ji-hyun and Kim Inji tease Eun-hyeok and call him a coward. Eun-hyeok quickly assures them that he's not afraid, and that they can leave immediately.

The four are seen standing outside an abandoned house. They enter and explore the foyer. Jae-seok comments on how it was fortunate that the front door was unlocked. Inji and Ji-hyun are a bit frightened by the house's dark and gloomy appearence, and suddenly a large, bloody monster bursts through the front door. It chatters at them, and the terrified group splits up and flees.

Eun-hyeok stops to catch his breath in an unknown room of the house. He calms himself and rests. He takes a peak at a journal on the desk, where a worried author narrates a story of being trapped in that very house and chased by a monster. Eun-hyeok realizes that the diary's author went through the same experience he and his friends are. The second half of the book is torn out.

He explores the empty house and finds Inji in a room. They have a brief conversation, and right as Inji is about to tell Eun-hyeok where the others ran off to, the lights go out. Eun-hyeok hears Inji scream and be dragged from the room, and then the lights come back. Another diary appears on the table. The author writes about how he found his friend, but the lights went out and she was dragged away screaming. Eun-hyeok is again shocked at the similarities between the diary and reality.

He leaves the room just in time to see Jae-seok hurry down the hall and into a room. Eun-hyeok hurries to the door, only to find it locked. He hears a blood-curdling scream and the oni appears and chases him. Once Eun-hyeok loses the monster and reunited with Jae-seok, the two share a short conversation. Jae-seok is terrified and stresses that they need to quickly find the others and leave. Eun-hyeok agrees and reasons that it would be faster if they split up. Jae-seok agrees and the two go their seperate ways.

Eun-hyeok soon finds Ji-hyun alone in a room. After a short conversation, she admits she has given up, and no longer feels the will to even try to escape. The lights go out again, and she is dragged from the room screaming.

After solving cracking a puzzle and exploring both the basement and the attic, Eun-hyeok eventually drags a table down to the ground floor and spans it across the wide crack in the ground. This allows him to get to the annex of the house.

The Annex

Eun-hyeok comes across a locked jail cell, and Ji-hyun's unconcious body can be seen through the bars. He calls out to her and begins to panic. Struggling to calm himself down, he assures himself that there surely must be a key somewhere in the annex. During his search, he finds himself locked in a room. He reads a nearby diary, and recognizes the handwriting from the diaries before. Again, the diary narrates Eun-hyeok's own experience, about having a friend trapped in a jail cell, perhaps having been locked in there by an oni. Eun-hyeok protests that the circumstances are terrifying enough and begins to wonder if everything is just a coincedence.

The Basement

As he leaves the room, the oni appears. Cursing loudly, Eun-hyeok stumbles back up the stairs. Jae-seok quickly appears and drags Eun-hyeok into a room. The two share a moment of reunion, but quickly remember that sticking together is not a good idea. Jae-seok gives Eun-hyeok a key he found, and tells him to go get Ji-hyun from the jail cell while he continues to search for Inji. The two split up once again

It's not long before Jae-seok stumbles across Eun-hyeok again in a bedroom. The oni appears and Jae-seok fumbles with a key he found, and the two barely escape into a nearby room. After recovering their breath, Eun-hyeok says that they need to keep searching. Jae-seok disagrees, insisting that by now he feels that their own lives are more important. From here, the story can diverge along two different paths.

Happy Ending ("An Unwanted Nightmare")

Eun-hyeok agrees that they really need to get out of the mansion. On their way out, they run into Ji-hyun's slumped body in a room. They wake her up and leave with her. Immediately afterwards, the floor under them breaks and they fall into a lower area of the house. The three then happen across Inji unconcious behind a jail cell. Eun-hyeok unlocks the cell and they drag her out, fleeing the house quickly. The monster appears for a final chase and they escape the house.

Normal Ending ("False Memories")

Eun-hyeok insists that they need to try to save the others before leaving. Jae-seok angrily storms off, telling Eun-hyeok to have a nice day. Eun-hyeok explores alone, rescuing both girls from jail cells. They find an exit and pause for a moment. Suddenly, Jae-seok appears and tells them to escape quickly without him. The three are shocked and begin to protest, but Jae-seok explains that the oni is right behind him. It's too late to change his mind, he says, and they need to run if they want to live.

Jae-seok sacrifices himself to let the three escape, and they just barely make it out of the mansion. The next day, the three talk about the horrifying experiences. Ji-hyun and Inji remember exploring the mansion and the monster, but seem to have forgotten about anyone named Woo Jae-seok ever existing.


End file.
